Rumbled
by Zoe-kun
Summary: When Remus disappears, Sirius takes the opportunity to assume his canine form and find out what he's up to. WolfStar. Slash. Voyeurism. Written for the Greek Mythology Challenge.


**Written for the Greek Mythology Mega Prompt Challenge: **_Lamia. _**Another WolfStar fic, I reckon… ;3**

* * *

><p>One of the best things about being an animagus was not just using it <em>with <em>Moony, it was also using it _without _him and to my advantage.

One day, I could tell that I'd been annoying him all day with my covert glances across the table in the Great Hall at breakfast, in Transfiguration, and my favourite of the lot, in Potions with old Sluggy, who only ever pays attention to Snivellus and Lily; when I gently cupped his balls under the table and squeezed them, earning a barely muffled squeal for my efforts. It was even worth it for the amused yet "could you not wait until later" glance from James.

Remus was never one for even mild exhibitionism, but I could tell that he enjoyed this, even a little bit. So, despite his obvious avoidance of me for the rest of the day, I could tell something was up with him when he pretended he didn't feel well and went to the Shrieking Shack in the evening. He always avoided that place when the moon wasn't full, so it didn't fool me. Not one bit.

I took the opportunity to take on my canine self for research purposes. I waited until I was in the secret passageway underneath the old Whomping Willow, as I couldn't risk my cover being blown. My pride is worth too much to me for that.

Padding along underneath the castle grounds, I wondered to myself why on Earth he'd been acting so strangely; and also why he felt the need to be so far away from me all of a sudden. I pretended that it didn't hurt. It was Remus for God's sake; he felt the need to be quiet a bit more than was considered normal. So it couldn't be me. _Stop worrying unnecessarily, Black!_

Upon reaching the derelict house, I could hear muffled groans which immediately made me think that Remus was hurt. _Shit shit shit,_ I inwardly cursed,_ I wish he'd told me if he was in pain. He should know by now that he doesn't have to hide stuff from me. _In this vein, I trotted up to the side of the shack and listened to the noises inside before I rushed in, just to make sure.

On closer inspection, I realised that the noises he was making were more sporadic and… pleasurable. The last adjective was never something that I ever thought I'd be applying to noises that Remus made. But it was true, they were turning more and more high-pitched and rhythmic by the second.

I wasn't one to complain about this, however. It was getting me decidedly shaky, and I'd bet anything that if I was in human form I'd be slick with sweat and have a large tent downstairs. I'd never heard Moony behave like this before, and subsequently I didn't think that he was capable of it.

Deciding to investigate further, I moved up the clapboard steps – which was much more difficult with four legs than two, while you were trying to stay undercover – and positioned myself silently behind the wall that separated us both. I smelt the sweet aroma of sweat and sex, mingled together beautifully. From the creaking that I could discern with my acute hearing, he was on his knees. This discovery just proved to myself that it was possible for an animagus to get aroused, but with the one small problem that it was incredibly difficult to wank while standing on all fours.

Feeling an urgent need to find out what he looked like in this state, as I had fantasised about this very thing for much longer than I cared to tell, I risked a quick glance around the corner and found that he was very busy, very naked, and very near to climax. The combination of these three and also the image of his pianist's fingers wrapped around his oh-so-large-cock turned me involuntarily back into my human form, letting me relieve myself of my growing problem.

"S-Sirius!"

_Sweet Merlin! I never knew he could make my name sound so sinful!_

This just seemed to tip me over the edge. Hastily unbuttoning my trousers, I slipped my hand around my cock and proceeded to pump rhythmically. In between this I kept hearing my name repeated in varying degrees of ecstasy, ranging from "S-S-Sirius…" to "AH! SIRIUS!" which brought my release on much quicker than usual, squirting up my chest and over my chin.

"Sweet fucking MERLIN, MOONYYYYY!"

The shout which accompanied my orgasm blew my carefully-planned anonymity completely out the water, as I belatedly looked up and saw Remus glance up from his activities, his face swiftly changing from embarrassed, to confused, to surprised.

"Where on Merlin's sweet Earth did you come from, Sirius?"

Feeling very embarrassed, I decided that it would be unwise to lie in this situation.

"You've been avoiding me all day, Moony. You never come here unless it's the full moon, we all know that. So I figured you must be trying to hide something, which you evidently are."

"Trying to hide something?! Talk about the pot calling the kettle black, Padfoot!" he chuckled and pointed at my hands which were unsuccessfully trying to hide my hard-on.

"Well, yeah, but I had to find out why you were trying to hide from me. I'm fairly tough-skinned, but it started to hurt after a while."

_Well done, Sirius. Here you are trying to talk seriously and you've succeeded in making it as awkward as possible._

"You've been toying with me all the damn day, Sirius! It's taken everything I've got to try and keep myself composed, without succumbing to you and just doing it over the Potions table!"

Feeling totally dumbstruck, I just said "Well, why didn't you just tell me this instead of worrying me?! We could have sorted out that problem there and then rather than meeting each other like this!" I gestured between us.

"I don't know, Sirius, I just don't know. I'm less knowledgeable in these areas than you are." He hung his head, which I didn't understand; there was no need to look like that. _He just needs to tell me these problems before they get out of hand._

"Well, why don't we take care of our little problem," I glanced down at both of our perky members, "here and now?"

He grinned. "That has to be one of your better ideas."

* * *

><p><strong>Please don't forget to review!<strong>


End file.
